The path of the warrior
by clievano
Summary: Historia basada en la rivalidad de Kasumi Todoh, que aunque conoció a Ryo con intenciones de venganza, terminó amigándose demasiado con él, hasta el punto en que Ryo le regaló un amuleto de la suerte, y ella su vincha, para que ambos se recuerden. Sin embargo las cosas se complican mas y mas...


HE PATH OF THE WARRIOR  
Fanfic de The Art of Fighting y K.O.F.  
Por Carlos Lievano  
ADVERTENCIA: Todos los personajes en este fanfic, son derechos  
reservados de SNK, asi que no me demanden.  
Y ahora:  
Capitulo 1: La promesa

Era el final del torneo de The King of Fighters, los equipos estrechaban flicitaciones tras la dura lucha final, listos para partir cada quien por caminos distintos.

-Muy mal, estuve muy mal en las finales - exclamo Ryo molesto  
-No es cierto - le dijo King tomandolo del hombro - diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que importa  
-Es cierto - Agregó Robert - diste tu maximo esfuerzo y peleaste con toda tu fuerza hasta el final  
-Pero aun asi no fue suficiente... - se lamentó Ryo  
-Todos somos diferentes hijo - explicó Takuma - capacidades, resistencia, etc, por eso siempre hay que seguir entrenando  
-Nooo mas entrenamiento nooo! - exclamó Yuri  
-Es verdad padre, tienes razón, volveré a comenzar mi entrenamiento y volvé mas fuerte el proximo torneo!  
-Asi se habla Ryo, bueno yo me despido, nos veremos pronto en South Town, hasta pronto chicos!  
-Hasta pronto señorita King - se despidió Takuma  
-Hasta pronto! - exclamaron casi al unisono los Sakazaki  
-Bueno, es tiempo de que nosotros tambien volvamos a casa - dijo Ryo entusiasmado  
-Buenas tardes - dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
-Kasumi Todoh! - exclamó Yuri - estuviste genial en el torneo!  
-Muy buena actuación jovencita - la alabó Takuma - tu padre debe estar orgulloso  
-Gracias, ustedes también estuvieron muy bien, menos tu Ryo - rió sarcasticamente - tu estuviste fatal...  
-Ja ja ja no me digas, mira quien habla - bromeó tambien Ryo - casi te gana ese chico Kensou  
-Ja ja ja ja - rieron los dos  
-Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado - comentó Robert - hace apenas un año estos dos se la pasaban peleando cada que se encontraban  
-Pero este año es diferente - señaló Kasumi  
-Si, ya maduramos... creo - agregó Ryo  
-Bien, yo también debo irme - señaló Kasumi - ya tendremos otro encuentro Ryo, pero esta vez será amistoso  
-Claro - contestó entusiasmado - cuando quieras, entrena duro, que yo también seré mas fuerte...  
Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo por algunos segundos  
-Por cierto, Kasumi... - Dijo Ryo al fin  
-Mmmm? que pasa?  
-Quiero darte esto, en señal de amistad - Ryo le entrega en su mano una especie de figura en forma de dragón  
-Y esto es...  
-Un amuleto de la suerte... ya sabes, para que te acuerdes que ya no tienes a un enemigo, sino a un amigo  
-Vaya... yo... gracias!  
Kasumi se sonroja un poco y para disimular se apresura a guardar el amuleto en su mochila  
-Espera!, yo tambien quiero darte algo...  
-En serio? que podra ser?  
Kasumi se quita su Vincha con mucho cuidado y haciendo una reverencia se la entrega a Ryo  
-Toma, es algo muy preciado para mi, la tengo desde que naci, me la dio mi padre  
-Kasumi no puedo...! es muy valiosa para ti... - titubeó Ryo tomandola con mucho cuidado  
-Asi es, es muy valiosa, pero igual de valiosa es nuestra amistad - le sonrió  
Ryo se le quedo viendo asombrado por unos instantes, pero después le devolvió la sonrisa  
-Gracias Kas, prometo cuidarla mucho, de verdad es un honor - el le hizo igual una reverencia  
-Kas? - Le susurró Robert a Yuri al oido - de verdad la llamó Kas?  
-Nunca había escuchado a mi hermano decirle asi - le respondió Yuri tambien susurrando divertida  
Takuma levantó una ceja - Gracias señorita Kasumi - Te aseguro que Ryo cuidará bien de ella, asi como nosotros atesoraremos nuestra amistad  
-Adios a todos, les deseo mucha suerte y nos vemos pronto...  
Kasumi se disponia a irse, ya habia dado unos cuantos pasos pero de pronto se paro en seco, dio media vuelta y le dio un abarazo a Ryo y le da un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo dejó atonito, y sin darle tiempo a nada se fue corriendo de ahi  
-Vaya vaya Ryo - se burló Robert - eres todo un caso  
-Callate Robert - replicó Ryo notoriamente sonrojado  
La familia Sakazaki entre risas tambien se encaminó a la salida del complejo, el cual poco a poco si iba quedando vacio, sin notar que dos figuras los seguia con la mirada desde las sombras  
-Son ellos - dijo la sombra 1 - Kyokugen Ryu Karate  
-No parecen muy fuertes - replico la sombra 2 - sobre todo el viejo  
-Que no te engañen las apariencias - contestó la sombra 1 - ese es el legendario Takuma Sakazaki, es una leyenda en el mundo de las peleas al igual que Jeff Bogard y Saisyu Kusanagi  
-Pues aun asi no me parece la gran cosa - replicó  
-Eso dijiste antes y Robert Garcia te venció, aun con tu elixir del que tanto presumias  
Kasumi llegó aun corriendo a donde estaba su padre esperándola  
-Hija mia muy bien hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti... oye, estas bien? estas toda roja - señaló  
-Estoy bien padre solo... que corri mucho - replicó  
-Mucho? - se sorprendio Todoh - pero si todas las mañanas corres diez kilometros como si nada...  
-No es nada padre en serio, podemos irnos ya?  
-Claro hija, muy bien vamonos - el se le quedo viendo mas detenidamente - oye y tu Vincha?  
-Eso... la intercambié en señal de amistad con un gran peleador padre...  
-Que que? estas segura de eso? esa Vincha esta contigo desde que naciste y...  
-De verdad padre, esta bien, el peleador al que se la di es digno de confianza, creeme - le explicó  
-Muy bien hija, confio en tu buen juicio - suspiró - pero...  
-Pero que padre? - pregunto curiosa  
-Se la diste a un peleador o a una peleadora? - insistió  
-A un peleador padre, por que preguntas?  
-Por... por nada, no tiene importancia, no me hagas caso, vamonos ya - replicó  
-Ok... muy bien... - respondió intrigada por la reacción de su padre

Han pasado dos meses desde que terminó el torneo de KOF, dos figuras se reunen en los puertos de South Town

-Vaya, al fin llegas, pense que iba a estar aqui toda la mañana - protestó un sujeto con ropas de ninja  
-Te dije que vendria - dijo el otro sujeto quien era bastante alto y de aspecto sumamente musculoso, mucho mas de lo normal - ambos compartimos los mismos intereses  
-Si, eso veo señor, o debo decir... Tom Wyler? - preguntó el ninja de forma sarcastica  
-Ah, veo que has estado investigando - contestó Wyler  
-Es parte de mi trabajo como ninja investigar tanto a mis enemigos como a mis socios - explicó el ninja - y por si te lo estabas preguntando mi nombre es Eiji Kisaragi... recuerdalo bien  
-Si lo se - lo interrumpió Wyler - a mi tambien me gusta investigar tanto a socios como enemigos por igual, tu buscas vengarte de Ryo Sakazaki y yo busco vengarme de Robert Garcia  
-Y encontrar a Freia Lawrence... - agregó el ninja  
-Si, sobre todo eso, ese italiano pagará por haberla apartado de mi! - exclamo furioso  
-Bueno, los Sakazaki frecuentan un lugar llamado Illusion Bar aqui en South Town, tal vez debamos comenzar ahi  
-Un bar eh? - preguntó Wyler - que lugar tan apropiado para comenzar a buscar

Fin del capítulo

Comentarios del autor:  
Hola! que les parecio este primer capitulo? espero que bien, si no ya saben a donde escribir para dar sus comentarios sobre el fanfic o sugerencias por que no? igual y podemos hacer una historia con algunas ideas externas. Puede que hayan algunas incongruencias sobre las personalidades de algunos personajes, pero en mi defensa, es muy dificil encontrar informacion fidedigna de lo que es canon y lo que no, pero, que diablos? esto es un fanfic no una biografia y eso le da un sabor diferente.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


End file.
